


There Is a Season

by carolinecrane



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Candle Cove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is a Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mesonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesonyx/gifts).



It was a dark cavern; the mouth was wide and ominous, gaping and daring him to enter. Pirate Percy felt his knees begin to shake in their ill-fitting hinges, wobbling to and fro as he stood in front of the cave.

"You have...to...go...INSIDE."

"You go inside," he whispered, though he knew it wouldn't do any good. The Laughingstock just sat there the way it always did, grinning too wide and watching for Pirate Percy to go.

Finally he braced himself, wobbly joints and all, and forced himself through the mouth of the cave. For a moment he stood blinking at the sudden change in light, and when Janice swam into view his heart gave a leap. Except she wasn't alone, and when Pirate Percy saw the wildly swinging jaw of the Skin Taker he let out a scream.

Janice screamed too, then the Skin Taker, until they were all screaming, even the Laughingstock. Pirate Percy wasn't even sure why they were screaming, but he knew it had something to do with the cave.

"Is he always this excitable?"

"Only with new people, doctor. He'll get used to you before long."

Janice stepped forward, her screaming ceasing long enough to loop an arm through his. "That's enough of that now, Percy. Come on, it's time for your medicine."

"Time for Candle Cove," he said as she led him out of the cave. She pushed him gently into a chair, smoothing down his hospital gown and arranging his robe for him.

"Fine, it's time for your show and your medicine. Open up."

He did, wide like the Laughingstock gulping up water from the sea. When he swallowed, the nurse set the paper cup on her tray. She glanced at the static-filled TV screen and shook her head.

Time for Candle Cove.


End file.
